1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logic circuit, and more specifically, to a complementary spin transistor logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor based logic device is the most important and value-added product in an integrated circuit performing complex functions. As a result, many research groups and companies are carrying out research into a semiconductor based logic device. The logic device, which is a fundamental device performing various operations, is a core device leading the semiconductor market, together with a memory device. The most frequently used logic circuit for electronic devices is a complementary MOS logic circuit based on a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). The complementary MOS logic circuit is advantageous in that it has a fast switching speed and low power consumption. The recent trend in semiconductor devices is miniaturization and multifunctionality. The miniaturization and multifunctionality of semiconductor devices are associated with each other. The known silicon-based complementary MOS (CMOS) technology has a limitation in that size reduction needs a lot of cost. Therefore, a need exists for a new device and a circuit capable of performing various functions.